1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a robot cleaner provided with a side brush serving to collect dust on an area adjacent to a wall surface and on a floor toward an inner side thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a robot cleaner is an apparatus designed to automatically clean a cleaning area, which is to be cleaned, by autonomously navigating the cleaning area without a manipulation of a user to draw foreign substance such as dust from the surface of a floor.
The robot cleaner performs a cleaning on the cleaning area by detecting a distance to an obstacle, including furniture and office supplies installed within the cleaning area and walls, through various types of sensors, and navigating while preventing a collision with the obstacles.
Cleaning a designated area refers to repeatedly performing a cleaning task of a robot cleaner while navigating in a predetermined navigation pattern.
The robot cleaner as such performs a cleaning by autonomously determining a cleaning place based on signals from a plurality of sensors, and is provided with a side brush that serves to collect dust in an area adjacent to walls or on the floor toward an inner side thereof so as to improve the cleaning performance.
The side brush of the robot cleaner is mounted at each side of a cleaner body, and while rotating on a rotation shaft that is formed in a vertical direction, scrapes and gathers dust on the floor toward the inner side of the robot cleaner.
However, the side brush is installed in a form protruding outward the body, degrading the external esthetic quality.
In addition, in a case that the side brush is installed at an inner side of the body in order to improve the external esthetic quality, a zone to which the side brush fails to reach is present, thereby having a difficulty in cleaning corners of the cleaning area.